


Entity displeased

by sheepysleepy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poor Adiris, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy
Summary: Adiris firmly believed she was incredibly lucky to be one of the entities angels. To be serving the allmighty was like a Dream come true for her, but sometimes she wonders, if it was more of a neverending Nightmare.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Entity displeased

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by the Concept of Adiris thinking she is truly serving her gods and not some demonic Entity. I feel sorry for doing this to her, but that's how imagine it going down.

Adiris had never feared death. Death was the chance to see the gods, before they decided, if she was worthy of living in the eternal paradise. For her, it had never been about getting the best afterlife for he efforts. No, as a priestess all she wanted was to please the allmighty and be their servant.

And she considered herself to be truly blessed, to now serve her god. The Entity was what it called itself and which name she chanted and prayed to with every second that passed by. It’s black sharp spiderlegs were more beautiful than anything she had ever seen, it’s whispers she was allowed to  
hear all the time was like angellic singing, only much better.

She prayed to it, sang to it, spoke to it and made as many sacrifices as she could. And in return, it made her one of its servants. She had interacted with the other chosen ones a few times, but felt as though they did not appreciate the honor they were chosen to hold. They called themselves killers, she called them angels slaying the faithless.

Truth be told, she wasn’t too fond of her fellow angels. One of them, a man with a grinning mask, aiming to strike fear into the hearts of those who do not see the truth, has once said that they were not angels and this was indeed not the eternal paradise. He dared to call it Living Hell and mock the allmighty Entity, by calling it a sadistic Bastard. Adiris‘ heart had swelled with hatred and anger, she had lashed out onto the man with her profane censer, hitting his muscular arm and drawing a gruesome gash into the flesh.

The gash seemed like decoration in contrast to the painful spikes sticking out of his arms. Adiris assumed those were implanted there due to his mockery and faithlessness as punishment. He had screamed at her, while blood drippled down from his wound onto the ground and he swung his weapon at her, only to be stopped by another angel. A silent messiah, who preferred to keep his prayers and chants to himself had stopped the man by blocking his weapon with his own. The silent angel preferred not to sing and instead used a bell to praise the allmighty. That was Adiris‘ last encounter with the other servants and she hoped it would be her last.

Instead she focused on keeping on pleasing her god. Mostly she travelled around the realms - the angels had shown her how it worked – and collected different types of plants. Reed from the swamp, Corn from the Cornfields, Flowers from the strangelooking villages and leaves from the Red Forest, her own home. The Entities kindness was endless, as it had gifted her her own temple to worship it.  
She used the collected plants to make wreaths, pendants and charms out of them. Once they were done, she would decorate the hooks with them.

Hooks served as a direct communicator with the Entity. Its sharp claws would always appear to tear into the soul of the faithless, ripping it out tob e consumed by it. Truly a beautiful spectacle, and the pleased whispers in her head were just a bonus. She did not need a reward, serving it was the only thing she had ever wanted.

The Entity feasted whenever trials were being held. Trials. The faithless had already received their judgement, now the punishment would follow. Adiris had to give her best right then and there, using the godly powers she was given by the allmighty. 

One of these trials was occuring right now and Adiris had to give her all. She had hoped the trial would be in her favor, since it took place in her home; The Temple of Purgation. But it did not look as thought that would be the case. She was chasing an old man, who wore a strange pair of glasses. He was already injured and she just needed to land a hit with her censer for him to receive his punishment. No one else had been killed the entire trial and she could hear the displeased murmuring in her ear, telling her to do better. Unfortunately all the generators were already popped and she heard the familiar buzzing of an almost powered nearby exit gate.

The man ran around a small stone wall, coughing and puking highly toxic vomit, the same she had infected him with. It was truly a mystery how he could concentrate through all of this. She swung her censer, just barely missing the man, before a bell rang and the ground started to crack open. The exit gates had been powered, they could all escape now. Oh no. This wasn’t going well and she already dreaded what would happen if she failed.

Powered by the deafening whispers of the entity and sheer terror, she walked even faster. God, how she‘d loved it, could she run, but this place laid out many strict rules, both the faithless and the angels had to follow. Never would she dare to question the allmighty, and how could she, the entity was simply kind enough to offer even sinners a chance.

If only it was this mercyful towards her. Fueled by fear she caught up, right before the man was about to round the corner into the exit gate. Her censer swung and she knew she could not miss that. Favor would have been at her hands and she would have remained unharmed. No displeased entity. No torturous wounds she would have had to nurse. Everything would have been fine. 

If only.

If only that pesky redheaded woman hadn’t jumped behind her friend to take the painful hit and thus save him. If only she would have recovered faster and hit her or him once again, as they hastily hurried to safety. 

But she didn’t. She stood watching helplessly as the four sinners escaped, leaving her to the entities claws. Dread flooded her body, making her shiver uncontrollably. The whispers didn’t leave her alone and she knew what she had to do. She was aware of how blessed she was to be allowed to serve the entity and it was her duty to please it, regardless of how that may have made her feel. 

She pulled herself together and straightened her posture. In the end she was a proud priestess, who had devoted her entire being to the allmighty. She shall act like that. Turning on her heel, she headed with graceful steps towards one of the many hooks.

The downside on having trials in the Temple of Purgation was that she could never tell if she was back in her home or still in the endgame of the trial. While the cracks, showcasing blazes, disappeared whenever she failed to sacrifice the faithless, the bloody meathooks never did. It distorted the fine line between trials and – well, not trials.

Her steps slowed down as she got closer to it, her bare feet coming to a halt in the wet grass and mud. It always seemed to be raining but she never felt any droplets, nor did she ever get cold. Bloodstains on her clothing would disappear after a while and her weapon would be cleaned too. Unfortunately her wounds and rotting appearance seemed to stay.

She stood in front oft he hook, waiting a few seconds before she spread her arms, chaniting a quick prayer and swinging her censor a few times. The fine fragrance filled her nostrils and she hoped the entity would be calmed by it, before she put it to the ground carefully. Right as she stood upright again, sharp black claws descended from the hook. Adiris thought they were beautiful. As much of a menacing and useful tool for punishment, as an object of elegance and silent awe.

The claw reached slowly out, coming to a halt right before her face. Adiris felt a lump forming in her throat, but quickly swallowed it and took the spider leg like limp gently into her hand. It felt polished, there was no roughness, nor warmth to it. It reminded her of one of the porcelan vases, she used to possess back in babylon, just much more beautiful.

She caressed it with her fingers before she carefully brought it up to her shoulder. The tip of the claw rested on the wound she earned from the blonde aggressive sinner. It was still fresh only the blood that had drippled down had dried. She felt a strange sensation radiating from the sharp leg laying on her torn flesh. Drawing in a few quick breaths she closed her eyes, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.

And she waited. Seconds passed by. One. Two. Three-

The claw dove through the wound right into her shoulder, tearing though her flesh and bones. She cried out unwillingly before she bit down onto her tongue to silence herself. A taste of copper filled her mouth and she could not tell if it was because the entities claw inside of her shoulder or her bitten tongue. She forced her eyes to be kept shut, while she stumbled slightly, having nothing to hold onto. 

Another one of its legs stabbed her other shoulder, diving even deeper. A pained scream escaped her lips making the blood that had pooled inside her mouth pour out of it and onto the ground. Clenching her fists, she tried to distance her mind from this situation. She shall not concentrate on her own suffering and instead think of how much good she was doing for the allmighty. Everything she did was for the enitity, so it was worth it. Right? 

It was not her first time to be punished, so why was she acting this way? Why didn’t the many alike encounters harden her and make it all seem easier? Why did she have to bare the same, if not worse, pain everytime?

Her knees buckled, but the claws kept her upright, making sure she would not fall. Blood poured out from her wounds, staining the ground and the entities legs crimson. Adiris opened her eyes and gazed dazingly at the mess around her. So much blood… so much suffering…

For a split second, she wished she had died instead of being taken in by the entity. When she lay there, in a pool of her own vomit and small chunks of flesh, she wished it would have been the end of her.

Suddenly the claws retracted, letting her tumble to the ground on all fours. She breathed heavily as burning pain shot through her, from her mending wounds. A mixture of blood and mud stained her hands and knees, but she could not have care less. Her whole body was shaking, but she forced herself to look up at the still present entity.

The loud murmuring in had died down to usual incomprehensable whispers filling her head. She couldn’t grasp a single thought and it felt like her mind was completely empty, as she could just stare at the legs for several seconds. Then she heard a voice, raspy, quiet and echoing, it sounded barely like a person but she understood each word.

Entity pleased.


End file.
